Flor de papel
by MayuraKarin
Summary: Una acción dice mas que mil palabras, un acto noble es mas que uno lleno de codicia, de interés. Hasta el objeto mas simple puede significar el tesoro mas grande.


**Flor de papel**

Una acción dice mas que mil palabras, un acto noble es mas que uno lleno de codicia, de interés.

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana el amanecer a su lado estaba la foto del equipo 7 y además un pequeño jarrón pintado a mano por ella misma de color blanco con rosa que tenía unas flores encima, no eran cualquier tipo de flores, para el ojo de muchos serían unas flores sin chiste, sin gracia y demasiado simples como para tenerlas de adorno, pero para ella eran especiales a pesar de estar hechas de papel.

Sus pequeñas flores de papel son preciadas, sus amigas saben que no pueden tocarlas como las cosas que tenía bajo su ventana, ahí pone sus preciados objetos, sus tesoros. Las flores de papel eran de distintos colores, habían rosadas, blancas, amarillas, moradas, naranjas y azules. Algunas estaban mas desgastadas por el tiempo que otras, no le importaba, siempre las guardaría aunque fuese una anciana.

¿Por qué eran tan preciadas aquellas flores que recibió? Es mas simple de lo que parece, aunque para ella tenía un significado mayor. Aun recordaba la primer flor que recibió hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de eso no significaba que lo fuese a olvidar, no, nunca.

Tendría como unos 6 años, fue en su primer año en la academia ninja, para ese entonces no tenía 19 años como ahora, ni tenía su fuerza o valor, no, era una niña llena de inseguridades que se avergonzaba de su enorme frente, su raro cabello y con un sentimiento de inferioridad mas grande ella.

Para ese entonces su amistad con Ino aun era fuerte, lamentablemente para ella su amiga rubia no había llegado ese día a la escuela. Tenía una fiebre muy alta por lo que sus padres decidieron no llevarla a la escuela.

Ese día fue su tormento, las chicas y algunos chicos aprovecharon para molestarla y hacerla sentir inferior. Por eso, antes de que sonara el timbre del recreo decidió esconderse en el cuarto de limpieza, tembló en silencio implorando a que no la encontraran en cuanto sonó el timbre el recreo.

Con temor al sentir que era momento de salir abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde se escondía, con cuidado miró a todos lados esperando no encontrar a alguien. Para su mala suerte las chicas pasaron frente a ella justo en ese instante y le hicieron su momento horrible, en aquel momento que le molestaban apareció Sasuke, sus miradas se encontraron, esperanzada creyó que le ayudaría, lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño e irse. Las chicas le molestaron hasta que se cansaron.

Al estar sola, maltratada y con la ropa desarreglada al igual que su cabello pero sobre todo con su corazón aplastado por primera vez a paso lento se dirigió al salón de clase para ver si al menos le habían dejado el almuerzo intacto.

Se sentía horrible y triste, en aquel momento se convenció que no tendría futuro, el hombre que amaba le dio la espalda, no era buena en la parte física en las clases era terrible y su única amiga es la que le impedía que no le molestaran, en aquel momento por su mente pasó que lo mejor sería echar todo por la borda.

Al entrar al salón de clase y dirigirse a su asiento su sorpresa fue encontrarse con su almuerzo intacto sobre su mesa, no recordaba haberlo dejado ahí, pero su mayor sorpresa fue encontrar una flor de papel que fue hecha con el papel de un cuaderno, no era la flor mas bonita o la mas cuidada al hacer origami que había visto, es mas parecía que fue el primer intento de origami hecho por un hombre.

En cuanto pensó en un hombre sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar en Sasuke que lo había visto cuando la molestaban, sabía que el no se metía en cosas que no le incumbían, pero quizá desde el fondo era una forma de mostrarle que estaba ahí para ella, que no estaba sola y darle ánimos para seguir adelante. Con cuidado se llevó la ahora preciada y mas hermosa flor que había recibido y recibirá en toda su vida.

El día en cuestión de segundos había pasado de ser el peor a ser el mejor de todos.

Como aquel momento se volvió a repetir en momentos importantes o cruciales en su vida: cuando Ino y ella dejaron de ser amigas, cuando se graduó de grado hasta el examen final para convertirse en ninja finalmente, cuando se formó el equipo 7, la llegada después de la misión en el país de las olas, la muerte del 3er Hokage, cuando lloraba amargamente por cosas que la ponían muy triste etc. Siempre Sasuke le dejaba una pequeña flor de papel desde la oscuridad, con el tiempo estas mejoraron hasta las hacía con colores.

Todas y cada una de ellas las apreciaba y ponía en su pequeño rincón de tesoros.

Con el tiempo las flores se volvieron su aliento y motivación en seguir adelante hasta que encontró dentro de ella la fuerza para avanzar por si sola, encontró su fuerza interior, aun así las flores siguieron apareciendo inadvertidamente frente a ella. Ahora a sus 19 años seguía recibiendo flores.

A sus 19 años ya era reconocida en todo el país como también sus amigos, Sasuke quien sigue los pasos de su hermano mayor con adoración lucha en las batallas con precisión y todos le temen al escuchar su nombre como el de su hermano, mientras que Naruto, el chico que en un principio no le hacía mucho caso se volvió alguien indispensable para ella en cuanto lo fue conociendo, incluso ahora admira su lealtad, sus ideales y a pesar de su fuerza busca formas mas pacíficas de resolver las cosas al punto que ha movido al mundo. Los tres eran inseparables, cruzaron fronteras que nadie creyó posible.

Ahora a sus 19 años todo lo que construyeron los 3 se derrumbó por ella, cuando ella quiso romper lo que tenían, cuando decidió que debía confesarse a Sasuke, ya era hora de admitiera lo que hace y vivan felices juntos porque el a quien ama y que se lo a demostrado todos estos años desde las sombras.

Hasta llegó a pensar que era tímido con sus sentimientos y solo quería mostrar una máscara de frialdad para verse fuerte.

Que ilusa fue.

Al llegar a confesarse, se burló y pisoteó sus sentimientos sin compasión diciéndole que el nunca ha hecho aquellas niñerías tan débiles y que nunca se había interesado en ella hasta que vio que tenía potencial para que el se hiciera mas fuerte, que eso era cosa de personas sentimentales.

Al final todo terminó en lágrimas y un corazón roto por parte de ella, todo lo que construyó fue una mera ilusión que se había hecho de el, por verlo sin verlo realmente, cosa que le hizo sentir peor y rabiar. Naruto llegó a ser su paño de lágrimas hasta que furioso fue a enfrentar a su mejor amigo, la cosa terminó terrible, en algo que ella no quiere recordar. Hacía años que no se habían peleado tan duro como aquel día, hasta tuvo que intervenir Itachi y Kakashi para detenerlos o sino lo hacía su shisho.

Desde entonces los mejores amigos no se soportaban. Era tanto el disgusto entre ellos que Naruto decidió hace una semana irse a una misión que duraría 3 años para entrenar, hace 1 hora se había ido a despedir como otros, Sasuke en aquel momento no apareció.

Con Naruto fuera sentía que una parte de ella se iba con el, le hubiese gustado irse con el pero sabía que era mejor darle su espacio, además, ella también necesita sanar.

Dejando escapar un suspiro se voltea para ir a la cama y descansar si era posible un poco mas.

 _-_ Creí que estarías metida en algún libro como lo hacías antes -le dijo una voz inconfundible.

Se fue a su cama hasta sentarse en ella dándole espacio a Itachi de entrar al cuarto. Cuando se formo el equipo 7 tuvieron la costumbre de al menos una vez a la semana cenaban en la casa de cada uno de ellos y, al relacionarse con la familia Uchiha ella y Naruto se volvieron cercanos a Itachi hasta el punto de admirarlo como Sasuke a su hermano.

-Bien lo dijiste, lo hacía. Ahora no estoy de humor con todo lo que hice, todo esto es mi culpa -dijo dejando caer su espalda hacia atrás.

Itachi guardó silencio mirándola con tristeza, la conocía a ella y a los demás compañeros de equipo. Le hubiese encantado que ella fuera parte de su familia, ella hubiese sido alguien que aceptaría como esposa de su tonto hermano menor, pero desde hace muchos años sabía que eso era imposible por una buena razón... El estaba en una misión cuando ella se le declaró, cuando regresó era la comidilla del pueblo la confesión, al principio se emocionó hasta que se horrorizó y enojó por cómo la rechazó, si no fuera su hermano hubiese hecho lo mismo que Naruto, lo que el hizo no debería haberlo hecho a nadie. Aun tenía una charla pendiente con su queridísimo y adorado hermano menor. Por ahora primero tenía que hablar con Sakura.

Inspeccionó el cuarto de su amiga hasta encontrarse con la foto del equipo 7 y un pequeño jarrón con flores, lo inspeccionó con detenimiento.

-Vaya, si que ha mejorado desde entonces -dijo al ver la evolución de las flores de papel.

Sakura alzó la cabeza para ver las flores, las endemoniadas flores que le hicieron una jugarreta de lo peor. Resopló enojada.

-Tíralas, quémalas si quieres, ya no quiero saber nada de ellas. Por ellas me confesé al hombre que creía querer pero terminaron siendo mi maldición -dijo molesta.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron al entender las cosas. Tomó el jarrón con las flores y juego con ellas mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sakura.

-Así que estas flores son tu maldición, creí que las adorabas y decías que eran de la buena suerte -dijo sacando del jarrón la flor roja con lunares rosados y el tallo verde que fue la última que ella recibió.

-Eso creí hasta que vi que lo que creí que me decía con aquellas flores no era cierto, los únicos que hasta ahora en verdad me han apoyado hasta ahora y me han aceptado y he dejado ver como soy plenamente son Sasuke, tu y Naruto. Ahora Sasuke me ha roto el corazón, tu eres como un hermano que nunca he tenido y Naruto es el hombre mas dulce leal y divertido que me he encontrado -sonrió levemente mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada junto a Itachi- el siempre me ha apoyado en todo desde que recuerdo.

-Ya veo... -meditó un momento hasta volver hacia Sakura nuevamente- sabes, me sorprende lo mucho que se ha esforzado haciendo estas flores, aun me acuerdo que cuando supo que yo sabia hacer origami me pidió incansables veces que le enseñara a hacer una flor de origami -le entregó la flor roja con lunares rosas y la maltratada y vieja flor de papel hecha con papel de un cuaderno- la primera flor que hizo fue esta y a pesar de ser apenas una flor me dijo que se la quería entregar a una niña que era la mas bonita de este mundo y que la veía triste y muy sola, pero como no tenía dinero para regalarle flores de verdad y arrancar una del suelo se le hacía triste quería darle una que durara tanto como los sentimientos, el apoyo y la felicidad que quería que ella tuviera.

Sakura resopló incrédula de que ese fuese el Sasuke que ella conocía.

-Me cuesta mucho pensar en Sasuke diciendo eso.

La sonrisa se hizo mas grande en los labios de Itachi.

-Yo nunca dije que fue a Sasuke quien le enseñé a hacer flores de papel -dijo alborotando el cabello de Sakura antes de pararse e irse dejando a Sakura con los ojos abiertos.

Sakura estaba en shock, miró las flores de papel en sus manos y en el jarrón de flores que dejó en su mesa de noche Itachi antes de irse.

Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora procesando las palabras de Itachi. Si no fue Sasuke quien toda su vida pensó que fue porque el pasó frente a ellos cuando la molestaban ¿quien fue?

-Naruto -susurró cuando en su mente de pronto vino la imagen de su mejor amigo. Fue como si un balde de agua fria cayera sobre ella.

Naruto, el siempre tan pacifico, lindo, lo apoyaba, siempre estaba para ella en las buenas y en las malas, desde las sombras siempre cuidaba de ella aunque reía en el poder que ella tenía. De pronto el aire le faltaba, siempre fue Naruto. Todo aquella farsa que sentía por Sasuke solo fue una ilusión que ella quiso ver cuando el protagonista de esto fue NAruto, quien a pesar de que sabía que a ella le gustaba Sasuke el estaba ahí con una sonrisa.

-¡Naruto! -gritó al recordar que el estaba a mas de una hora de viaje de la aldea. Sus ojos giraron al jarrón encontrando un pergamino que estaba a un lado, lo debió dejar Itachi. Curiosa y angustiada lo abrió, Itachi nunca dejaba algo suelto a propósito. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al leerlo.

Era una carta de la hokage diciendo que ella se iba a la misión con Naruto, ¿por qué no la había recibido antes? Al instante pensó en Itachi.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, frenética arregló una maleta, en cuanto estuvo lista corrió como nunca lo había hecho por todo el camino dentro y fuera de la ciudad sin avisarle a nadie. Lo único que tenía en su mente era a Naruto.

La pesadez que anteriormente sentía ahora se había llenado de calor. Solo quería llegar a ver a su amigo rubio. Cuando vio su ropa naranja saltar de rama en rama frente a ella le picaron los ojos de alegría.

-¡Naruto! -gritó Sakura sin dejar de correr.

Naruto sorprendido de escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga confundido volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con un flash rosado que los tiró a ambos.

-¿Sakura-chan? -no podía creer que la tenía frente a el cuando ya se había resignado que no la vería por tres años y que no sería de el. Ahora estaba sobre el llorando por lo que parecía ¿de felicidad?- ¿qué haces aquí? deberías regresar a la aldea o pensaras que eres una desertora.

-eras tu, eras tu -era lo único que ella repetía una y otra vez mientras frotaba su cabeza en el pecho del confundido rubio.

-¿Qué?

Sakura mas calmada pero no menos alegre dejó que Naruto se sentara sin embargo no se quitó de su regazo quedando ambos muy cerca uno del otro. Sin quitar la sonrisa le enseño la palma extendida de su mano, dentro estaba dos flores de papel, la primera que le había hecho y la última.

Naruto miraba sorprendido que las tuviera con ella, es mas como creía que eran de Sasuke si las hubiese guardado ahora creía que estaban en la basura. No sabía que decir o hacer.

-Todo este tiempo vi lo que quise ver, cuando lo que debía ver estuvo siempre frente a mis ojos. Tu.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como también un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Todo este tiempo, todos estos años que le dio flores para hacerla feliz, que lo hacía desde las sombras porque quiso, porque en un principio tenía miedo de ser rechazado y luego que ella interpretó que eran de su mejor amigo ahora por fin descubrió que fue el.

-Sakura-chan

Sakura le interrumpió tomando sus labios con los suyos. Fue como si una bomba cayera sobre el, un torrente de electricidad recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir los suaves labios de Sakura rosar los suyos que respondían de forma automática una y otra vez. Era como estar en un cielo que creyó nunca tocar. Cuando Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus brazos el la atrajo tomando su cintura para sentirla mas cerca, para ver que esto no fuera una sueño muy realista, porque si lo fuera desearía no despertar nunca.

Cuado el aire fue necesario por desgracia, se separaron. Fue tanta la energía que utilizó que se sentía agotado por lo que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

-esto... ¿Es real? -preguntó temeroso de que esto fuera una ilusión.

Sakura que estaba igual que el o mas emocional, a estas alturas no lo sabía, rió levemente antes de estrechar con mas fuerza a Naruto.

-Es tan real como estas flores de papel que me diste todo este tiempo cargadas con tal emociones que me guiaron y me hicieron lo que soy hoy que solo me hicieron ver lo que no podía ver cuando te tenía cerca. A quien quiero realmente es a ti Naruto.

Naruto levantó su mirada para ver a los ojos a Sakura quien transmitía un amor que nunca creyó ver hacia el. Desbordado la besó nuevamente con la misma o mas emoción que la primera vez. Como aquella siguieron otras mas hasta que estuvieron medianamente satisfechos.

-¿Así que veniste a recorrer todo este camino solo para decirme esto? -preguntó Naruto un poco decepcionado de que ahora que estaban en sintonia tendrá que dejarla ir, sobre todo ahora que pensaba que no podrá hacerlo.

Sakura se levanta de su regazo para su decepción hasta que ve que en la otra mano tiene un pergamino.

-Tengo una misión que cumplir por tres años con la peor persona del mundo -dijo burlona.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de diversión mientras se paraba, al instante fue a abrazarla.

-Pues la peor persona del mundo tiene la mejor suerte del mundo -dijo antes de darle un casto beso. Agarraron sus cosas y siguieron adelante.

 **Bueno este es una historia que quise escribir como la de Vieja solterona de los gatos que es de ITasaku y tengo en mente otra historia corta pero esa será de Sasusaku que se llamara Vivir sin mi. Pero me decidí en este orden escribirlas en vez de escribir las tres de golpe. PAra los que hayan leído sabia es mamá que trata de los cuatro personajes de esta historia pero que no tiene un fin establecido y sobre todo una pareja establecida en concreto, no, no he olvidado la historia, solo que tuve un tiempo que no quería escribir lo siento porque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza tenía que arreglar el ultimo capitulo de mi historia way down we go porque tiene horrores de redacción no se porque pero parece que algo pasa que me cambia lo que tenía escrito y no se entiende y pues planeo escribir el siguiente capítulo de esa historia. :)**

Había pasado un mes hasta que encontraron el lugar donde se encontraban entrenando, un lugar cómodo en donde no tenían que preocuparse por la gente, y lo mejor de todo es que habían pasado el mejor tiempo de calidad juntos. Ahora estaban tomando un breve descanso cuando de pronto aparece la persona que menos pensaron que encontrarían al menos en estos tres años.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Sasuke con una mochila de viaje en la espalda, tenía el ceño fruncido moviendo el pie derecho de un lado a otro buscando el modo de decir algo.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto, le apretó la mano buscando apoyo que encontró sin problemas. Puede que haya olvidado a Sasuke, pero no quiere decir que no le dolió el modo en que le rechazó.

-¿A qué veniste Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto con un tono de voz grave aunque no amenazante. Estaba de tan buen humor que no quería hacer un desastre aquí al provocarlo. Además, no se veía que fuera en plan de pelea.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y Sakura antes de suspirar derrotado.

-Siento haberte rechazado de ese modo, no sabía como hacerlo cuando te presentaste. Cuando te me declaraste no supe que decir y dije lo primero que pensaba -comenzó a decir. Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que la sorprendente disculpa de Sasuke siguiera, si le cortaban sabían que no volvería a decirlo y a decir verdad los dos lo estaban disfrutando- Desde un principio sabía que a Naruto le gustabas y tu a mi no, aunque pienso en ti como amiga... Por eso pensé que del modo que lo hice era lo mas adecuado para que no te fijaras en mi pero veo que me pase... Lo siento -lo último salió como si una papa estuviera atorada en su garganta.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron brevemente antes de sonreir y lanzarse a abrazar a Sasuke quien relajó sus facciones al ser aceptado una vez mas por sus mejores amigos.

-Ya te habíamos personado Sasuke -dijo Sakura desde el abrazo.

-Sin ti no podríamos ser el equipo siete.

Los tres sonrieron ante la complicidad.

-Cursis, mejor entrenemos antes de que decida entrenar solo -dijo Sasuke separándose del abrazo aunque una radiante sonrisa seguí en su rostro.


End file.
